White Memories
by Tyler Patterson
Summary: Just another day for the Straw Hat crew. Until BAM! A strange girl lands on they're ship, saying she's there to help her brother. She claims have Devil Fruit powers and is about to destroy the crew. Suddenly Luffy loses some of his memories till back when he was thirteen. The girl named Yukino then convinces him that his crew killed Ace. Will Luffy end up destroying his own crew?
1. Chapter 1

White Memories

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR IT'S CHARACTERS! cept for Yukino

This is like my second ever made FANFICTION omfg! I hope its good:3

It was another day on the Thousand Sunny. Everyone seemed to be doing as they usually did on quiet days. Luffy was fishing with Usopp, but they both fell asleep. Zoro was doing weights in his room. Nami was drawing another sea map. Sanji was preparing lunch. Chopper was mixing his medicines. Robin was reading outside whie Brook had a cup of tea. Franky was working on reparing the Mini Marry, it was broke after an inncedent with Luffy.

_**BAM! **_There was a huge crash on top deck.

Luffy and Usopp fell backwards at the crashes viberation. Luffy looks back at where the crash came from. The crew all make their way to the deck to see a girl with long white hair in a white dress and pale skin she seemed to be around 10 years old. She was laying down on the deck grass.

"Oh my gosh! Is she ok!?" Nami asks while shouting.

Luffy runs to the girl and shakes her a bit shouting, "Hey, hey! Are you okay!?" The girl slowely wakes up as the Straw Hat crew surround them.

"Huh? Where did I land? Grass? On an Island?" She asks as she slowely sits up while rubbing her eyes. The crew was wondering how she managed to seem unharmed. When she finally came to she looked up at the Straw Hats, "Monkey, D., Luffy..." Were the only words that escaped her mouth.

"Young lady are you ok?" Sanji asks offering his hand to her.

She grabbed it, and stood up, "Luffy. Zoro. Nami. Usopp. Sanji. Chopper. Robin. Franky. Brook... Straw Hat Pirates..."

"Yes," Robin started, "Well, it seems you know us, but we have yet to know your name." She says.

"My name? Um, Yukino, I believe." The girl said, "You can call me Yuki."

"Yuki, what on earth were you doin falling from the sky!?" Usopp asked, getting to the point.

"Huh!" Chopper realizes, "Are you hurt anywhere!?" Chopper yells while going around her bodie searching for injuries.

"I'm fine, thank you." She awnsered.

"Oww! She's SUPER okay!" Franky adds.

"Well In that case, would you like some tea, yuki?" Brook asks.

"Stay for Lunch Yuki!" Sanji invites with hearts in his eyes, "Your just too adorable!"

"Damn Pervert." Zoro says under his breath.

"What did you Moss Head!?" Sanji yells. The two start fighting as usual, then Nami goes over to Yuki.

"Forget those two, what happend to you?" Nami asks kneeling down.

"Oh thats right! My brother threw me!" Yuki says after remembering what happend.

"Your brother threw you!? Why would he do that!? did you eat his meat?" Luffy buds in. The crew once again surrounds the girl to hear what had happend. "Did you get in a fight?" Luffy asks.

"No, no, no... Me and my brother love eachother very much! He's super strong, so he aimed and threw me to this ship, making sure it didn't hurt when I hit the ship! He's good at calculating." She states proudly.

The dumb founded, then Usopp speaks up, "Wait, so he meant to throw you onto our ship?" Sanji stopped him for a second, "I'm sure she's a bit nervous, why don't we have a snack and you can explain while we eat?" Sanji suggests.

"Oh no, that just won't do." Yuki explains. "I won't be here much longer."

"Why not?" Luffy asks.

"Because My brothers coming for me soon." Yuki says, pointing in the direction here brothers boat is in.

"Hey guys! She's right. I spot a ship coming our direction," Zoro informs them from the watch tower place.

"Nee will be soon, I have to finish my duty before he gets here, or he'll be upset." Yuki said with a worried expression.

"What exactly is your duty?" Robin asks.

"I must distract Monkey D. Luffy so our ship can invade." Yuki says cutely.

The crew stare at eachother, "How are you going to do that?" Franky asked.

"I have Devil Fruit powers!" She says smiling.

"Really!? What are they Yuki?" Luffy asks with interest.

Yuki grabs Luffy's hand and drags him out of the crew's circle they made arounf her. She pulls him down and places her forehead on his then closes her eyes. The crew watches and Brook comments, "What is she doing?" Then they realized she was out to do something to him so they quickly ran up to pull her from him and when they did she opend her eyes. Luffy fell to his knees.

"LUFFY!?" The whole crew yelled. "What did you do to him!?" Chopper asked.

"He'll be fine. He's not injured in any way, cept he'll have a headache for a little while." Yuki explained.

Robin holding Luffy, Usopp holding Yuki, and chopper putting a wet rag on Luffy's head, the rest of the crew in shock. "Hey, Yuki, You never told us exactly what your Devil Fruit power was." Sanji said, breaking the silence.

"Memories." Yuki says, "I can Eat them, or share them, or my favorite skill, make you think a past memorie is happening or happend in the present..." She tells them with an evil smirk.

"But... But Memories should never be tampered with!" Nami shouted. Everyone looks at Nami and Sanji whispers to himself, "Nami.."

"Maybe Nami, but I already took copys of Luffys Memories when our heads were together." Yuki told then still smirking, "And Luffy's memorys are horrible!" She yell and started to laugh.

The crew all stared at her in discuss. Usopp dropped her and backed away from her. She sat on her knees with her head down still giggling. Then she looked up as Luffy started to regain conciousness. He looked at her and then his crew and commented, "I feel like my life just flashed before my eyes, and I didn't get enough meat!" Luffy said worried. The sighed in relief he was fine.

"Straw Hat." Yuki whispered. Luffy looked at her, "Huh?" he goes.

"Remember the time you almost died in huge fire at grey terminal?" She regard with a smile.

"How do you know about that...?" Luffy got serious. The crew was shocked to see Luffy getting angery.

"Ace almost died..." She commented. The crew listen intently about his childhood.

"Shut up." Luffy demanded.

"How about when Sabo DIED!" She yelled with a long smile. 'Sabo'? The crew thought. "Thats not even your worst memorie, remember when shanks gave up so much for you!?"

Luffy stood up, "Don't talk about my past like you know it!" Luffy yelled. The Straw Hat crew took a step back from shock, plus some of his haki leacking out.

Yuki stood up too, "The WAR." Yuki said.

"Don't talk about that." Luffy told her. "I don't want to listen to it." Luffy put his hat on with his head down.

"Your Grandpa chose pride over family. Garp attacked you during the war! So you punched him down! You saved Ace from execution, then something happend..." Yuki was revealing everything. The crew already knew that Ace died infront of Luffy by the admiral.

"I'm warning you..." Luffy said sturnley trying not to yell. His body was shaking.

"Luffy..." the crew thought. "Luffy... Calm down a bit.." Usopp tried to say. "We all already understand what happend, it's fine." Nami said, trying to calm him down.

"Luffy, before you could make it to the ships your legs gave out didn't they? Because you were so weak. As such you fell to the ground when an admiral cmae toward you and your brother." Yuki could see she was getting in his head. "Then, you got distracted for a bit. Without knowing the admiral came after you, isn't that right?"

"Stop, don't say anything else..." Luffy demanded. Yuki smiled.

"Inches away from you, ACE, block the attack from you. Sacrificing his life for his poor weak little brother..." Yuki continues, "He died along with many others who tried to protect YOU, in a war you shouldn't of even been at." Yuki says slowely.

Just then Luffy throws a punch using Haki at her, she manages to dodge it. "LUFFY!?" The crew yells concernd. He pounces on her, holding her by the neck. She just smiles at him.

"And you had to endure all that hard training those past two years with Ryliegh... Wouldn't It be bliss If you just forgot?" Yuki asks him.

"No," Luffy awnsers, the crew in shock stares at him. "If it wasn't for everything thats happend to me in the past, I wouldn't be who I am today..." Luffy continues, "I promised my family and friends, I'd become The Pirate King. Them along with Ace believed in me, I'm not about to just throw away everything they sacrificed for me." Luffy tells her. Everyone impressed with Luffys and are touched.

Yuki glares at him and frowns. "Too bad." She says placing her hand on his forehead, "_Memories death reaper_" She says, and her hand glows for a fast flashing second.

Luffy lets go of her and stands up, then he looks around. "Luffy, are you ok?" Zoro asks.

"Yeah! He he he!" He says with a big goofy smile.

"Are you SUPER sure!?" Franky asks. Luffy Looks at him.

"A ROBOT! AWESOME!" Luffy yells with stars in his eyes.

"Luffy, that Franky remember?" Brook walks up to him and asks.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! A S-S-SKELETON!" Luffy screams.

"Luffy don't you remember them?" Chopper asks.

"A TALKING RACOONDOG!" Luffy shouts.

Yuki smiles and walks up to Luffy, "Luffy?" She asks, "How old are you?"

"Huh? I'm thirteen." He replys. The crew gasps.

"Luffy, whats the last thing you remember?" Yuki asks him.

"I was wrestling Ace and he beat me up again. Oh! And Makino came to visit us earlier today! He he he!" He told them.

The crew looks at Luffy as he chuckles. Yuki then procedes to tell them what happend. "I made all his memories disapear." She said. "Thats impossible!" Robin commened. "Yes, perhaps. But it's not immposible to hid those memoeries in the back of his mind." Yuki tells them.

"Wait! Where am I!? It was almost dinner time! Grandpa is visiting today! Him and Ace will eat all the Alligator we caught today!" Luffy starts to freak out. Nami slaps him.

"Luffy! Your not thirteen!" She yells at him. He looks at her then the whole crew. "You lost your memories and we're on your ship!" She explained.

"Huh!?" He shouts, "I'm the capton!? AWESOME!" He starts to get excited. "Ace said I couldn't do it! Now I'll be able to meet Shanks again! Wheres Ace now!? Do we know?" He asks excitedly.

"He's dead." Yuki spouts out bluntly.

"Wha-? Your lieing. Ace would never die!"

"Don't believe me, and the orange haired girl infront of you."

Luffy turns to Nami, "Wheres Ace? Wheres my last BROTHER!?" Luffy shouts to demand the anwser.

Nami cuffs her hand over her mouth and says, "He's dead..." The crew's eyes widen, then they look at the ground.

"I told you. These people KILLED HIM." Yuki told Luffy trying to convince him his crew was the enemy.

The Straw Hat crew all in shock yelled, "NO WE DIDN'T!" Robin stepped forward, "He died in the war that happend two years ago Luffy, thats where you got your scar." She says trying to remind him.

Luffy sees the X on him, "Is that true?" He asks them. They all say its the truth until Yuki steps in.

"Luffy! They're lieing again. They gave you that scar when you tried to save your brother from them. I'm your ally, a friend!" Yuki tells him. "Come on! Nee's ship is here, we need to hurry up and get revenge!" When Luffy turned to look at the astonished crew mates Yuki gave them an evil smirk then said, "When you lost your memories did you forget how to fight!?"

"Now that I think about it, I do remember how to fight." Yuki planned on leaving the memories of how to fight with him so he could destroy his own crew.

Luffy look and his crew, "_Second Gear_." Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Robin got into a fighting position. Nami tried to get them to stop, "He won't listen to us as long as she knows everything about him." Robin said. Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Brook got in a fighting position too.

"This'll be one hell of a fight." Zoro said.

"This isn't going to be easy." Sanji admitted.

"Luffy is the SUPER strongest." Franky added.

"If Luffy still contains memoeries of how to fight, it wont take long for him to figure out how to take us down." Robin mentioned.

"I'm terrified." Nami said shaking.

"You're not the only one.." Usopp admitted as well.

"US TOO..." Chopper and Brook said in unison crying.

"Luffy, I trust you can handle this?" Yuki says.

"Yeah, go hide Yuki." Luffy was steaming. "_Second Gear, JET PISTOL_!"

To be continued...

He he he!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Sorry for not updating so fast... Anywho... I was a bit occupied on thinking how the story would play out. Heres the next chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own anything ONE PIECE, I wish, but I don't...**

Luffy looked and his crew, "_Second Gear_." Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Robin got into a fighting position. Nami tried to get them to stop, "He won't listen to us as long as she knows everything about him." Robin said. Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Brook got in a fighting position too.

"This'll be one hell of a fight." Zoro said.

"This isn't going to be easy." Sanji admitted.

"Luffy is the SUPER strongest." Franky added.

"If Luffy still contains memoeries of how to fight, it wont take long for him to figure out how to take us down." Robin mentioned.

"I'm terrified." Nami said shaking.

"You're not the only one.." Usopp admitted as well.

"US TOO..." Chopper and Brook said in unison crying.

"Luffy, I trust you can handle this?" Yuki says.

"Yeah, go hide Yuki." Luffy was steaming. "_Second Gear, JET PISTOL_!"

Zoro and Sanji just barely dodged his attack, but not long after Luffy appeared behind Sanji and kicked him to the other side of the ship. "Sanji!" A terrified Nami yelled.

"Damn it! Do we even know the extent of his power now!?" Zoro asked the others.

"No..." Nami anwsered scared and crying a little.

"What are we going to do!? He just sent Sanji flying!" Chopper screamed hiding behind Nami.

"We're no match for him!" Usopp screamed crying.

" Stop being SUPER negative!" Franky yelled.

Just then the crew saw Zoro fly out into the sea. When they turned their heads Luffy was standing on the upper deck stareing at the rest of the crew with a serious face. Yuki came out of the galley and looked up at Luffy, then at the crew.

"Luffy," She started, "Why don't we take them as prisinors on Nee-Chans ship?" Luffy, being the merciful man he is, nods his head in agreement. The crew still watching Luffy aren't sure what to do.

Then Robin speaks up, "Luffy, we'll surender, if you let us talk to you first."

"Robin-san, will he even listen to us?" Brook asked.

"He may not remember, but he's still our idiot captain." Sanji states as he makes his way to the others. "And we know Luffy, He can be resenable at times, or just plain merciful."

Yuki frowns, not liking where the conversation is going. "Luffy, I change my mind. They killed your brother! Don't just let them live because they plead for mercy! I'm your only friend here! you need to kill them!"

At the right moment Zoro makes his way onto the ship, "And what makes you think you can trust her? Luffy?" The crew looks at Zoro impressed a little.

Yuki was in a bit of shock that Zoro out of all people said that, "W-what do you-"

"I hate to admitt it but he's right. Just because she says so doesn't mean it's true." Sanji said.

"Wow, uh, he has a piont! You don't remember her either, right?" Name excliamed.

Luffy jumped down next to Yuki, "Yuki?" He looked at her trying to find some truth.

Yuki then stepped forward, "The piont of the matter is Ace died! And none of you tried to save him, is that right!?" Yuki yelled with an eyebrow up. Luffy looked at the Straw Hats.

Usopp then yelled, "How could we!? All of us were-" Then Yuki cut him off.

"You were all standing by as you watched It all take place. You claim to not have killed him, but you also claim to not have did anything to prevent it! Your still as much guilty!" Luffy's expression was confused and sad.

Then Robin spoke, "Captain, she hasn't any proof of us actually doing such events. It is true your brother died. It is true we did nothing to help. But, we did not witness any of it, We were millions of miles from each other. We couldn't possably help no matter how much we wanted too." Robin stopped for a moment, "That young girl your standing with is no more then a stranger we happend upon today. She is not only lieing, but she is twisting our words around as well as the truth."

The whole crew just looked at Robin impressed, they knew she was smart, but that speech was very convinceing.

All of a sudden Luffy fell to the deck holding his head. "LUFFY!?" the crew screamed in concern. Yuki made her way beside Luffy, "Damn it!" The small child said. "His will powers impressive, no ones ever been able to find their memories unless I give them back!"

The crew looked at Luffy relieved, "Thats our captain!" Usopp yelled happily.

Luffy got on his hands and knees, he then looked up at the astonished crew. He peeked a glance at Yuki and stood up. "My head hurts... Damn, I remembered alot of bad things..." He said under his breathe.

"Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"Chopper? Huh? Huh?" Luffy remarked as he kept looking around the ship. Then he set his stares at Sanji and Zoro, "Oh! Sorry sorry!" He said as he went and patted them on the back. "I didn't mean to hit you two! Well I did, but... Yeah." Luffy tried to apologize.

The crew was happy for awhile, until Yuki came up to them, "Luffys had a hard past, and I'm not the devil, so I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this to him..." Then Franky grabbed Luffy and put him behind him. The rest of the crew tried to keep her from him. Then a cannon hit the water next to them.

"Oh! My brothers here!" They all looked to the side and seen a ship coming their way. While they watched the ship Yuki ended up right on Luffy's back. "I guess if he won't destroy you, I'll have to distract all of you..." The crew turned around and once again saw a fast flash of light.

This time they were all standing in a white room, everyone except Luffy. "Where are we!?" Brook asked.

"Your all in his mind." A vioce said.

"Who are you!?" Usopp asked.

"Yuki! Duh! I'm the one who put you in there! Luffy is unconsious on deck, While my brother gets here, You guys will stay in there, and if you get bored, go ahead and look through his memories, I don't care anymore..." Then her vioce was gone.

"What do we do?" Robin asked.

"We need to get out of here before she does anything to Luffy." Sanji said.

Then four doors appeared, they were labeled, "Sad/Mad" "Happy/Excited" "Important" and "Timeline".

"So which should we go though?" Zoro asked. The Straw Hats thought about it for a moment.

"I say we go through the Important one." Nami said, the rest didn't really disagree with her. When they went to the door there was a warning. "Be warned, not all the most important memories are happy memories..." Nami read outloud.

"Well, lets go in then.." Brook said as Nami opened the door...

**To be continued... **

**Well, I was right! that was harder then I expected. I had all these Ideas, then none of them worked with the story:'( Oh wells, I think it turned out fine. Review please! Tanks alot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thnx for waiting, again... Ok! well, I also have other fanfics for like, Grojband and Junjou Romantica, I'm just saying! But please enjoy and review! Thanks!**

"So which should we go though?" Zoro asked. The Straw Hats thought about it for a moment.

"I say we go through the Important one." Nami said, the rest didn't really disagree with her. When they went to the door there was a warning. "Be warned, not all the most important memories are happy memories..." Nami read outloud.

"Well, lets go in then.." Brook said as Nami opened the door...

As soon as they opened the door there was a bright flash and they all fell to the ground. When they got up the whiteness began to fade away and color plus shapes began to appear. The crew stood together trying to make out what was being focused infront of them. They noticed they were on grass now, next to a windmill.

"Didn't Luffy say he came from a place called Windmill village?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, now that I think about, could this be Luffy's home town?" Nami said.

"Windmill Village is next to Goa Kingdom I believe." Robin stated.

"Isn't Goa Kingdom the cleanest place in the world?" Usopp asked.

"I heard it also has a crazy forest." Sanji said.

"Its a SUPER cute Village!" Franky blurted out.

"It's hard to believe Luffy-san came from such a small and quiet place." Brook said.

"By the way, where is Luffy?" Chopper asked. "It is his memory." He added.

Then, as if on que, a little boy came running around from the other side of the windmill. He ran right through the crew, they couldn't be seen or heard in Luffy's memories. Then a girl with short green hair walked out from where the raven haired boy came from and called out to him, "Luffy!"

"So that little boy is Luffy-san?" Brook asked.

"Come say goodbye!" The girl yelled. Then A bigger man came from behind her. It was Garp!

"Come say bye to your grandpa!" Garp yelled, he was much younger. His hair was mostly all black, except for a little of the sides.

"G-Garp!?" The crew stuttered.

"Grandpa!" Luffy yelled as he ran toward his grandfather. Then Luffy tripped, he scrapped his knee, "Ow! It hurts!" Luffy yelled.

The green haired girl ran over to him, "Luffy you need to watch where your going, I'll patch it up when we get home, for now, go say bye to Garp, kay?" And she smiled at him.

"Ok, thanks Makino!" Luffy smiled and hugged his Grandpa, "Come home soon!"

Garp picked him up, "Of course! Hahahaha! And when I come home, I'll train you even more to become a strong Marine! Like me!" Garp said as he put his grandson down and started to walk away, until he was out of sight.

"Makino,"

"Hm?" The girl looked down at the smiling boy.

"I don't want to be a Marine, do you think Grandpa will be mad?"

"No, do whatever you want to do! Now, lets go put a bandage on that leg of yours." She picked Luffy up and they started to walk into town. The Straw Hats all followed, until they started to fade into a different Memorie.

"Now that I think about it, Luffy didn't have that scar thats under his eye." Chopper said.

"He also got hurt easily when he tripped, he must not have eaten the devil fruit yet." Robin stated.

Then they ended up in a bar, Luffy was eating. (Shocker) "Makino! Todays the day I show shanks I'm a man!" The crew paused for a brief moment.

"Did he say 'Shanks'?" Asked Usopp.

The crew looked around the bar and saw the red hairs crew. (At least some of them) "Wow... So Luffy really does know them." Nami said.

"Hey Luffy! Did I hear you correctly!?" A crew member asked.

"Yeah! Just watch me! Wheres Shanks now!?" Luffy said.

"Out on the ship!" Some of the crew said.

Then the Straw Hats faded to the ship. "Hey! this is Shank's Ship!" Usopp said. Him and Chopper both yelled, "Amazing!"

"This is some good handy work." Franky commented.

"I see their captain." Robin said pionting to Shanks, "And our captian." Then she pointed up on the head of their ship.

Luffy was holding a knife and yelling to shanks and the others, "Whats he doing?" The crew questioned. Then he suddenly stabbed himself at the bottom of his eye. "So thats how he got his scar." Zoro said. "AAAAHHHH!" Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Brook screamed.

"AAAAAHHHH! It hurts!" Luffy screamed.

"You idiot!" Shanks yelled.

The straw hats faded back into the bar.

"I can't believe he did that!?" Brook exclaimed.

"Yup, thats our idiot captain." Sanji pointed out.

"Hey! Let me come with you on your next voyage shanks! I want to be a pirate, just like you! I proved I was a man!" Luffy said as his crew turned their heads and watched the scene.

"Hahahaha, right, as if you could ever be a pirate!" Shanks laughed.

"Why couldn't I?" Luffy asked.

"Look, you might be a good swimmer and all, but that doesn't mean you'll make a good pirate, Luffy." Yassopp pointed out.

"Usopp? Whats up?" Nami asked.

"Luffy, wasn't lieing... Thats my old man! He really is apart of Shank's crew!" Usopp was crying a bit.

"Good for you Usopp!" Chopper comforted him.

"But I'm a great fighter too, my punches are like two pistols!" Luffy explained.

"Are they now?" Shanks said while eating.

"Whats that suppose to mean!?" Luffy got angry at Shank's sarcasm.

After argueing with shank's crew for awhile, shanks offered Luffy some juice which Luffy gladley accepted and drank.

"I don't know one pirate that drinks juice!" Shanks started to laugh and his crew.

"Hey! You tricked me!" Luffy was ferious. "Stop laughing! That was a cheap shot!"

"I gotta admit, This Shanks guy is funny." Zoro said.

The Straw Hats were laughing. "Yeah, he seems like a good friend to our captain, considering hes still only a child. Robin informed them.

Just then bandits walked in. They insulted the pirate crew and asked for drinks. Makino, the girl who took care of Luffy informed them that she was out of beer. They got upset knowing that the pirates were drinking the last of it. Shanks politely offered them his last bottle, but the bandits leader broke the bottle all over shanks while he got on the ground to clean it up, along with broken dishes. The bandits left. The red haired crew just laughed it off, but Luffy was upset.

"Why are you all laughing!?" Luffy jumped on his chair, "Whats so funny!? You should've fought back Shanks!" Luffy went on yelling at him about how it doesn't how strong they look or how many there were. Shanks tried to caml him down, "What ever." Luffy ended the conversation.

"He sure was stuborn." Franky pointed out.

"Wait a minute..." Sanji said taking his cigrette from his mouth.

"Is he about to-" Zoro started.

"Devil Fruit!" Chopper yelled.

"Luffy you idiot!" Nami said.

"Haha, you shouldn't eat out of frustration Luffy." Shanks comments.

"Shut up!" Luffy yells with a full mouth.

Shanks looks closer, "Wait! What are you eating!?" Shanks stands up. "No you didn't! Don't tell me you ate the fruit that was inside of that box!?" Shanks asks as he walks infront of Luffy.

"He ate it on accident..?" Usopp says.

Shanks grabs Luffy and trys to make him spit it out, "Spit it out! right now, every single bit!" As he shakes Luffy, Luffy suddenly stretches... Everyone in the bar was silent.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sanji, Zoro and Franky were laughing.

Shanks immediately explains that he ate the gum gum fruit. Shanks explains everything about the Devil fruit and they start freaking out. "No way! It can't!" Luffy yells.

"You dumbass!" Shanks yells.

"Pffft..." Usopp tried to hold in his laughter.

The crew started to fade into another memory. ""What an idiot." Nami says."

"What a nostalgic way to remember eating his devil fruit." Robin said giggling.

"Luffy-sans memories are very lively." Brook said.

"Who knows what'll happen next? expessailly with Luffy." Nami said.

Then the next memory started to appear...

To be continued...

**Alright! It'll probs take me a bit to write the next chapter. But don't worry! I am a fellow fanfic reader! I understand how it feels to wait for the next chapter... Though I do have a life in reality I need to keep track of too... "Give me update! Or give me War!" Or death, ya' know, anythings good now:) Lates!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! sorry fot the really lateness on this, my laptop broke... Sorry, I'm really bad at keeping promises... well heres the next chapter! Enjoy and review.

Shanks immediately explains that he ate the gum gum fruit. Shanks explains everything about the Devil fruit and they start freaking out. "No way! It can't!" Luffy yells.

"You dumbass!" Shanks yells.

"Pffft..." Usopp tried to hold in his laughter.

The crew started to fade into another memory. ""What an idiot." Nami says.

"What a nostalgic way to remember eating his devil fruit." Robin said giggling.

"Luffy-sans memories are very lively." Brook said.

"Who knows what'll happen next? expessailly with Luffy." Nami said.

Then the next memory started to appear...

The crew appeared by the shore, they saw Luffy, he was on the ground with a bandits foot on his head.

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled and pointing toward him.

There was a crowd of people and then shank's crew appeared.

There was a bit of talking, then after shanks memeber shot a bandit, they pulled a dirty trick with a smoke bomb and Luffy along with the head bandit disapeared.

"Oh no! I let him escape! We've gotta save Luffy!" Shanks panicked.

"It seems Luffy ment alot to Shanks, huh?" Nami said.

They appeared on sea where the bandit was holding Luffy over the boat, "Goodbye." He said as he kicked Luffy in the water.

"Luffy!" Chopper yelled.

"Will he survive!?" Brook questioned.

"Don't be an idiot!" Nami yelled at him.

Suddenly a giant sea monster appeared and ate the bandit and his boat. The straw hat crew shivered with disbelief. Then the sea monster started to head towards Luffy. Luffy was struggling in the water, he was trying to stay afloat, trying to keep his head above the water.

"Hey, its going to eat Luffy." Sanji said.

"Wonder how he'll get out of this mess?" Zoro added.

"Aren't you worried in the least!?" Usopp shouted.

"Its the past, Luffys still alive." Nami told him.

When the monster was about to eat Luffy shanks appeared. He seemed to have scared the beast off while holding Luffy close to his chest.

"He used Haki." Robin said.

"H-his arm..." Franky muttered. The crew looked.

Luffy was crying uncontrolably. "Sorry Luffy, Makino told me that you stood up for me." Shanks Told him, "Hey, don't cry, your a pirate remember?"

Luffy gripped onto Shanks. "But shanks! Your arm! Your arm!" Luffy cried.

Shanks arm was bitten clear off by the sea monster. Shanks smiled sincerely, "Its just an arm Luffy. I have another one. I'm just glad you're okay."

Luffy cried harder and harder, "WAAAAHH!"

"Luffy..." Nami softly said.

"Thats a heavy burden, don't you think?" Brook mentioned.

The crew was quiet. they began to fade again. The next memory Luffy was talking to shanks about how he wont be coming back to island. Luffy told him he wouldn't ask to go with him this time and he'd become a pirate all on his own. Shanks joked about how he couldn't become a pirate and Luffy got mad, shouting, "I will become a pirate! I'll have a ship and a crew better then yours! And we'll have the biggest hoard of treasure in the world! I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" He shouted and Shank's crew smiled and starred at him.

Shanks smiled. He stood at the dock next to Luffy, "Hmm... You're gonna be better then us, huh?" He began to take his hat off, "Well then, do me a favor and keep this hat safe for me." Shanks placed the Straw hat on Luffys head. "This hat means alot to me." Luffy started to cry again. "Promise that you'll give it back to me someday, when you've become a great pirate." Shanks started to walk to his ship.

Luffy cried, waving goodbye to Shanks and his crew along with the rest of the village. Luffys crew stood in awe. "So thats how it happend." Usopp said.

"You know, I get this feeling, Shanks had no doupt in Luffy at all." Nami said. The crew agreed. They began to fade again.

This time Luffy was being dragged into the mountains by Garp. Luffy tried to hold onto a tree but the tree gave out and broke.

"Whats happening now?" Franky asked.

"Looks like Garp is taking Luffy somewhere." Sanji said.

"But where?" Robin added.

Suddenly they were at a small house where bandit lived. A women called Dadan was in charge. It seemed that Garp was leaving Luffy here to train. Suddenly The crew saw Ace.

"Its Ace! As a kid!" Usopp pointed out.

Ace spit on Luffy. The crew watched as Luffy yelled at the apathedic boy with attitude. Garp walked over and laughed, "Luffy, this is Ace, he's going to be your big brother."

The bandits didn't seem too happy with having to watch over both Ace and Luffy. But they seemed scared of Garp. The crew watched as evryday Luffy tried to follow Ace everywhere he went. They also watched how Ace tried to kill Luffy everyday he followed. Luffy just wouldn't give up.

"So he was that stubborn as a child too, huh?" Zoro commented.

Alright! Finally updated! Yes I feel achieved! And it only took me till 2015, lol. Sorry...


End file.
